Kugelschreiber
by Emmerald FF
Summary: Petit délire sur Severus Snape. Où il est question de stylo-bic, d'une plume cassée et d'un message urgent... Elle n'est pas longue et elle vaut le détour...


**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont la propriété de l'auteure originale (J. K. Rowling).

**Raited :** T ( ceci n'est pas une fiction yaoi, mais, pour cause, d'insultes, je le met dans cette catégorie).

**Couple :** aucun.

**Genre**** :** Humour.

Je tiens pluuuuuuuuuuuus ! Ca fait trop longtemps que je veux poster ce OS. J'ai tellement hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez ! Je reposte la chapitre car j'ai oublié d'écrire mon intro et ma conclu O.o Je suis vraiment nul...

Bonne lecture !

**ACHTUNG ! POUR CAUSE DE LA?GAGE VULGAIRE PAR MOMENTS, CETTE FIC S'ADRESSE A UN PUBLIC AVERTI !**

oOo

**Kugelschreiber**

Severus poussa un soupir désespéré et abandonna un instant la correction de la copie qu'il étaient en train de... repeindre en rouge...

Il se frotta les yeux, tentant vainement de leur faire oublier les horreurs qu'ils venaient de lire. Puis, avec un nouveau soupir, il se remit au travail, et ce malgré le traumatisme de ses pauvres yeux (qui n'avaient rien demandés à personne et auraient mille fois préférés être dans les orbites du crâne d'un autre homme que celui qui voyait le plus d'absurdités, niveau Potions...).

Severus ne prennait que très peu de plaisir à remplir de rouge les copies (torchons) de ses élèves, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire...

La seule personne qu'il aimait insulter copieusement dans ses commentaires était cet insupportable Gryffondor, Harry – chiant – Potter.

Tiens ! En parlant de lui !

Severus venait juste de reposer la copie, qui avait plus l'air d'être tombée dans un pot de peinture (ou retrouvée sur le corps sanguinolent de son propriétaire (Longdubat, de préférence), torturé à mort par un Maître des Potions exaspéré, au choix) qu'autre chose. Et ses yeux s'étaient alors posés sur une copie très... riche en blanc, disons... et qui appartenait, évidement, à Potter.

Le Maître des Potions ricana et se redressa, toute fatigue oubliée, et se prépara à faire sa fête au pauvre bout de parchemin, ignorant la conscience de ses yeux qui le suppliaient de les épargner dans un élan de générosité...

Mais Severus n'étant pas généreux, il ne les écouta pas, ce qui est quand même idiot parce que s'ils meurent de crise cardiaque (des yeux O.o ?) devant le devoir de l'idiot de Gryffondor, c'est quand même lui qui deviendra aveugle...

Severus commença donc à griffonner vigoureusement, les Muses l'aidant à choisir des insultes bien senties. Pourtant, s'il avait été si enthousiaste au début, il se rendit bien vite compte qu'il ne prennait pas autant de plaisir à martyriser le devoir de Potter que d'habitude...

Il était trop fatigué... La reunion de la veille auprès du Lord Noir l'avait laissé fortement courbaturé par les Doloris et le reste de la nuit ne lui avait pas suffit à se reposer complètement... Et ses commentaires, bien qu'agressifs, n'étaient pas aussi venimeux qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Allons, ça va te passer les nerfs et après tu dormiras mieux », s'encouragea-t-il.

Il continua donc avec acharnement, cherchant vainement à retrouver sa vigueur habituelle lorsque...

CRAC !

Merde...

- Cassé ma plume... C'est un signe..., souffla Severus en regardant son outil d'écriture martyrisé.

Avec un baillement de serpent à s'en dé-crochet (^ᴥ^) la mâchoire, il se leva et s'étira doucement avant de se diriger vers sa chambre où il pourrait se laisser tomber sur son lit avec un soupir bienheureux.

Il aurait toujours le temps de prendre une nouvelle plume avant le premier cours Serpentard/Gryffondor de septième année de demain...

oOo

- Alors, on est d'accord ? On fait comme ça ?

- Ouais !

- Ouais !

- D'acc !

- C'est n'importe quoi !

Hermione, qui était sur le point de faire la même reflexion, regarda Harry avec de grands yeux.

- Ben quoi ? demanda celui-ci en avisant le regard surpris de sa meilleure amie.

- Non, rien, Harry... C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que tu sois contre l'idée de Ron...

Harry haussa les épaules tandis que Ron cherchait du soutient auprès de ses camarades : Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan et Neville Longdubat, lesquels étaient totalement pour l'application de l'idée de Ron.

- M'enfin... Qu'est-ce qui cloche dans mon plan ? interrogea le rouquin. Il est très bien.

- Ouais ! déclara Seamus.

- C'est vrai ! approuva Dean avec un vigoureux signe de tête.

- Elle est génial, comme idée ! renchérit encore Neville.

- Non mais vous êtes pas bien, là ? s'offusqua Harry. C'est de Snape qu'on parle, là ! Snape ! _SNAPE_ !

- Ben, ouais ! Il sera vert !

- En parlant de vert... Ce serait bien que les Serpentards soient aussi de la partie, non ? Ca aurait plus d'impact...

- Laisse tomber ! Ils adorent les potions, ces trous du c...

- Figurez-vous que je leur en ai déjà touché un mot, sourit Ron.

- Et alors ?

- Ils sont avec nous !

Après un instant de stupéfaction, Ronald Weasley, Seamus Finnegan, Neville Longdubat et Dean Thomas éclatèrent de rire, immitant, au choix, le rire débile du Docteur d'Enfer, le rire malade de Dark Sidious ou tout autre rire machiavélique, sous le regard éffaré de Harry Potter et de Hermione Granger.

oOo

Severus ouvrit un oeil ensommeillé. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à faire un tel raffut ? »

Et surtout, que faisait une tonne d'élève dans ses cachots à cette heure-ci ? Severus les entendaient depuis ses appartements...

Il se redressa, cherchant une explication.

Il finit par la trouver : les cours commencaient dans dix minutes...

- Merde !

Severus sauta hors du lit, se prit les pieds dans les draps, tomba... Il prit une douche plus que rapide, s'habilla en troisième vitesse, se précipita dans son bureau, y saisi ses livres et autres ustensils dont il aurait besoin, et sortit comme un boulet de canon de ses appartements.

Bien sûr, un Severus Snape ne court pas et n'est jamais en retard. C'est pourquoi il donna l'impression d'arriver comme à son habitude, quoi que sa robe soit légèrement de travers...

Il fit entrer les élèves et monta sur l'estrade qui lui était réservée avec un soupir. La journée commençait bien...

Les jeunes s'éparpillèrent dans la salle tandis que Severus montait sur l'estrade.

- Page 445, commença-t-il. Vous allez préparer...

- Rien du tout, l'interrompit Ron.

Haussant un sourcil style : 'petit merdeux, tu me cherche les emmerdes, tu vas le payer très, très, très mais alors _très_ cher' et demanda d'une voix neutre :

- Je vous demande pardon, Monsieur Weasley ?

- Aujourd'hui, on prépare rien du tout, répéta l'audacieux en croisant les bras d'un air de défi.

- Et puis-je savoir en quel honneur ? souffla Severus d'une voix dangereusement calme pour la situation.

- Parce qu'aujourd'hui... ON FAIT GREVE !

Et tous les élèves, Serpentards compris (qui l'eut cru ?), sortirent des banderoles avec des slogans 'en grève' et les agitèrent joyeusement.

Alors là... Même avec tout le self-control dont il était pourvu (soit 87,62% de sa masse totale), Severus Snape ; oui : Severus Snape, prit un air 'légèrement' ahuri (bouche ouverte et gros yeux éffarés).

- En... grève ? répéta-t-il. C'est une mauvaise plaisanterie ?

- Pas du tout.

Severus resta un moment immobile. Il ne savais pas vraiment comment réagir. Il avait faim, il était fatigué, énnervé, et n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête aujourd'hui. Il soupira intérieurement puis, haussant les épaules :

- Dans ce cas, faite ce que bon vous semble, dans un minimum de respecte de l'ordre. J'en toucherai deux mots à votre directrice de Maison. Quand aux élèves de ma propre Maison...

Le regard qu'il leur lança était sans équivoque, prévoyant de terribles punitions, et les Serpentards eurent au moins la délicatesse de déglutir avec difficulté.

oOo

Evidement, on ne pouvait exiger un minimum de calme de la part d'une soudaine fraternité Serpento-Gryffondorienne... ou Gryffondo-Serpentarienne... enfin, vous choisissez le terme qui vous plait. Toujours est-il qu'un joyeux capharnum emplissait la salle de potion.

Malgré le boucan environnant, Severus parvint tout de même à entendre le hibou qui tapotait du bec sur le carreau. D'un mouvement de baguette, il permit au volatil d'entrer. L'oiseau se posa devant lui et tendit la lettre. Dès que Severus s'en fut saisit, le petit nyctale s'écarta et se mit à pépiter, ajoutant encore au bruit ambiant.

- Oui, oui, je vais répondre, puisque c'est si urgent, grogna Severus à l'adresse de l'oiseau, qui ne cessa pourtant pas ses piaillements.

Il ouvrit le petit bout de parchemin et lut le message.

Il grogna, Albus et ses messages...

Bon, en attendant, là, il devait répondre.

Il prit un morceau de parchemin, chercha sa plume et... ne la trouva pas.

Merde...

Il se souvint l'avoir cassée la veille et, dans sa précipitation du matin, avait oublié d'en prendre une nouvelle.

Il fouilla son bureau, cherchant de quoi écrire. Rien. Pourtant, il _fallait_ qu'il réponde. Immédiatement.

Merde, merde, merde, merde, meeerdeeee...

Évidement, il ne pouvait pas se rendre à ses appartements pour chercher une nouvelle plume... Laisser cette engeance seule ? Innimaginable...

Severus soupira, il ne lui restait pas beaucoup d'option...

- Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait une plume ? demanda-t-il à la classe.

Un silence buté se fit.

- On est en grève, rappela Ron.

Severus attendit quelques secondes, mais personne ne se manifesta. Personne, sauf Lavande Brown qui, après hésitation, se permit de proposer :

- Moi, Monsieur. J'ai un stylo-bic, façon moldue mais de fabrication sorcière...

Les autres lui jetèrent un regard noir. Ils étaient en grève et elle, elle aidait Snape. Ce qu'ils ignoraient, pour l'instant, c'est que, d'une certaine manière, l'aide que proposait Miss Brown à Severus n'était qu'un autre moyen de l'enfoncer un peu plus. Lavande avait un esprit viclard quasi-Serpentard.

Pourtant, elle souriait d'un air innocent au Maître des Potions. Si seulement il savait ce qui lui pendait au nez...

Severus savait vaguement ce qu'était un stylo-bic. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il _devait_ écrire de toute urgence une réponse à Albus ou le vieil homme en ferait une crise.

Il soupira encore.

- Très bien, ça ira, acquiesça-t-il en direction de Brown.

Il baissa les yeux sur le message de Dumbledore afin de le relire et trouver comment simplement tourner la phrase de réponse, sans être trop incendiaire. Aussi ne vit-il que du coin de l'oeil la Gryffondor se lever et déposer sur son bureau... LE stylo-bic de la mort qui tue.

Une phrase à peu près polie en tête, Severus s'apprêta donc à la mettre sur papier. Il approcha sa main du stylo _si _gentillement prêté par Miss Brown... et se figea...

Vous connaissez ces _énormes_ crayons, aussi épais qu'un gros tube de colle et garnis de petits frous-frous roses avec une paire d'yeux gigotants ? Bah ça, c'est _rien_ à côté de ce que Severus avait désormais dans la main...

Nous avions donc dit : un énorme stylo, au corps bleu ciel où voletaient des petits papillons rosés, ainsi que quelques petites fleures. Tenir cette... chose... en main était un exploit. Mais le pire. LE pire, c'était la tête de l'objet. Là où l'on trouve la gomme sur un crayon ou une décoration sur les autres... Bah là c'était une tête, grosse comme le poing... de Harry Potter... Avec un grand sourire et le clin-d'oeil facile. Au dessus de sa tête était accroché un petit drapeau scandant : I love Harry Potter ! Bien entouré de petits coeurs ailés lumineux.

Severus eu un hoquet de surprise autant que de dégoût, sur le point de vomir (ou d'avoir une attaque, au choix), et leva les yeux vers le vrai Harry Potter. Celui-ci, l'air aussi choqué que lui, avait également un air honteux, ignorant apparement qu'un tel commerce existait sur son image. Il haussa tristement les épaules, cherchant à faire comprendre à son enseignant qu'il n'y était pour rien.

Severus baissa à nouveau les yeux sur... l'objet.

- Connasse, souffla-t-il en direction de Brown, si bas qu'elle fut la seule à entendre.

Elle lui renvoya un regard faussement innocent tandis que les autres élèves de la salle pouffaient le plus silencieusement possible.

Tout le monde le regardait en riant sous cape. La petite p*******e de Brown le regardait d'un air entendu. Cet e****é de hibou continuait ses piaillements, son estomac vide criait famine et cette _immonde_ tête de Harry Potter lui faisait des clins d'oeil en lui demandant pourquoi il faisait la tête, 'tu veux pas écrire avec moi ?' boudait-il avec une moue.

Le Maître des Potions déglutit difficilement et parvint à se convaincre d'écrire pour en finir au plus vite.

La phrase polie qu'il avait préparé avait disparu de son esprit et ce furent des termes beaucoup moins aimables qu'il inscrivit sur le petit bout de parchemin. Tout ça était de la faute d'Albus !

Une fois ces quelques mots écrits, il reposa le stylo, au bord de son bureau, le plus loin possible de lui, mais le mal était fait : les élèves étaient pliés de rire.

Severus n'avait jamais eu aussi honte de toute sa vie... Tout ça pour Albus et ses stupides... ! Et cette stupide volaille qui ne voulait pas la fermer ! Severus se demanda soudain quel goût pouvait bien avoir la chair de hibou. Est-ce que ça ressemblait à du poulet ?

Il plia férocement le bout de parchemin et le fourra dans le bec du volatil, réprimant l'envie qu'il avait de le lui enfoncer jusqu'au fond du gésier, et le jeta par la fenêtre après lui avoir jeté un bon sort sur le croupillon, histoire de lui apprendre à fermer son bec en sa présence.

Il se rassit, mort de honte, et imagina les retenues et punitions qu'il donnerait bien assez tôt à tous ces élèves, Serpentards compris.

oOo

Quelques minutes plus tard, Albus Dumbledore, qui faisait les cent pas dans son bureau, reçu la missive. Il trépigna en l'ouvrant, la réponse était plus que capitale... et _extrêment_ urgente. Pourquoi avait-il mit tant de temps à répondre... ?

_Non, je n'ai pas touché à vos saloperies de bombons, Albus. Lâchez-moi les basques, vous savez pourtant que je déteste le citron ! Pompon doit les avoir caché quelque part pour votre sécurité mais elle n'aura bientôt plus de soucis à se faire parce que dès que je sors de cours, c'est pour venir VOUS TORDRE LE COU ! A tout-à l'heure. _

_Vôtre, SS_

- Oups..., souffla Dumbledore, comprenant que, pour une raison ou une autre, ce jour-ci, il avait poussé le bouchon trop loin.

Il déglutit.

- Holala... Qu'est-ce que je vais prendre, gémit-il.

DAS ENDE

Voilà ! j'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! Pour ceux qui ont ri, laissez-moi une review ! Ca prend deux seconde et ça me fait super plaisir !

Reviews ! Sinon, j'accepte aussi les chocolats et tout autres câlins. Mais comme vous avez peu de chance de me rencontrer de visu, quoi que... je préfèrerai les reviews.

A bientôt, votre petit dragon.

Emy.


End file.
